1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric dielectrics, particularly polymeric dielectrics which comprise vinylidene fluoride, trifluoroethylene and chlorotrifluoro-ethylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a polymeric dielectrics having a high dielectric constant, are known a copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and trifluoroethylene (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 42443/1980), a terpolymer of vinylidene fluoride, trifluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene and a terpolymer of vinylidene fluoride, trifluoroethylene and chlorotrifluoroethylene (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 24884/1987).
However, these polymers have a dielectric constant of at most about 20 at 20.degree. C. at 1 kHz. A material having a higher dielectric constant is desired so as to miniaturize a capacitor and increase an EL (electroluminescence) luminance. A large effect cannot be expected from the dielectric constant of about 20 at room temperature.
It is known to increase a dielectric constant by complexing a polymer with a ceramic, carbon black or a low molecular weight complex. However, properties can hardly be controlled and productivity is low.